


Él es tu amo (Parte:8)

by Lotaur



Series: Él es tu amo [8]
Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Juguetes sexuales, Sexo, contenido sexual explícito, role play
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotaur/pseuds/Lotaur
Summary: Octava historia de muchas. Antes de empezar a leer deja que te ponga en situación. Un día, con muchas ganas de practicar deporte con él, le recibirás por sorpresa en su casa. Practicareis un pequeño role play en el que tu serás su maid, asistiendole en sus necesidades. Estas historias se centrarán en las relaciones que mantendrás con un joven que conocerás y las experiencias que tengáis juntos.





	Él es tu amo (Parte:8)

Le preguntaste si podías ir a su casa, a hacerlo. Pero él ya se había marchado, tenía bastante trabajo y no creía que pudieses pasar para disfrutar, como normalmente solías hacer. Pasaste el día aburrida, con unas ganas de tirarte al joven que no podías aguantar. Sabías que su casa estaría sola y que él volvería agotado. Un plan comenzó a formarse en tu cabeza, un plan en el que él no podría resistirse y en el que ambos disfrutaríais. Llegaste rápidamente a su casa, aparcando en un parking cercano, abriendo la puerta y entrando en la vivienda gracias a una llave que el joven te había entregado. Era ya bastante tarde, por lo que comenzaste a poner en práctica lo que habías pensado. Comenzaste por desnudarte, dejando tu ropa sobre su cama. A pesar que fuera nevaba copiosamente, tu no tenías frío gracias a la calefacción del piso. Completamente desnuda te paseaste por la casa, investigando cómo era a fondo. Te metiste en la cocina, saliendo de ella con un delicado y ajustado delantal, que no dudaste en ponerte. Posaste contra el espejo de la entrada. Metiste tu cabeza entre la cinta que unía los dos hombros, dejando que esta rodease tu cuello. La fina tela blanca tapaba tímidamente tus pechos, pero por lo estrecho que era por los laterales se podían seguir viendo. Ataste tu cintura con otra cinta, haciendo un lacito que cayó sobre tus caderas. Una pequeña falda tapaba justo tu sexo, de forma muy provocativa y sensual. Todo el conjunto blanco estaba bordeado con un voluptuoso bordado, también blanco, que dejaba ver tu piel. Te llevaste el pelo hacia detrás, recogiéndolo con una goma en una alta cola de caballo. Dudabas que pudiese resistirse a tomarte, actuando él como ese amo que tanto le gustaba ser y que a ti tanto le gustaba que fueses. Moviste tus manos por tus curvas siguiendo esa figura tan increíble. Te diste la vuelta, llevabas todo el día sin jugar contigo esperando estar con él, si seguías mirandote y pensando en la forma en la que los dos ibais a hacerlo, no podrías evitar tocarte. Entraste en la cocina, dispuesta a cocinar algo ligero para que él no perdiese tiempo con ello cuando llegase. Normalmente no solías cocinar; era el joven quien preparaba la comida para ti. Justo cuando terminaste de prepararla escuchaste unas llaves entrar en la cerradura y abrir la puerta. Una voz suspiró, tú le reconociste. Te asomaste al pasillo con un saltito y fingiendo una timidez que adoraba, escondiste tus manos en tu espalda, haciendo que sobresaltasen tus pechos. "Buenas tardes, mi amo. ¿Qué tal ha pasado el día?" Le preguntaste. Él se giró sobresaltado hacia ti, primero asustado y después complacido por la forma en la que le habías hablado y la prenda que llevabas puesta y cómo te encontró. Se acercó a ti y rodeándote con su mano derecha te atrajo besándote en los labios. Tú le recibiste feliz. "Bien, muñeca. Bastante cansado" Te respondió. Le pusiste las manos en el pecho comenzando a desabrochar la americana que llevaba. "Te he preparado la cena... aunque... yo también tengo hambre, amo" Comenzaste a decir. Él te calló con otro beso, tras lo que acarició tu mejilla "¿Hoy vas a ser mi maid?". Tu asentiste mirándole a los ojos deseosa. "Tranquila, luego follamos, pero déjame que cene antes. Eso que has preparado huele perfectamente". El joven se sentó en el sofá con un suspiro por lo cansado que estaba, tú te pusiste de rodillas a su lado. Él comenzó a cenar. Tú ya habías comido. Verle en el traje que se ponía para ir a trabajar, con las ganas que ya tenías, hizo que una humedad surgiese entre tus piernas, así como el sentimiento de deseo. No podías aguantarlo, deseabas tanto desnudarle.... Te fuiste acercando lentamente sin subirte al sofá, manteniendote de rodillas en la alfombra del salón, quedando eventualmente entre sus piernas. "Amo, ¿Puedo cenar ya?" le preguntaste comenzando a desabrochar su cinturón. Él asintió, dejando el plato encima de una mesa que había al lado, acercandote su cadera te permitió terminar de desabrocharle el pantalón y dejar su miembro libre de su ropa interior. Dejaste caer el cinturón al suelo. Lo sostuviste con las dos manos, lamiendo la punta. Alzaste la mirada y viste como jadeó al sentir tu lengua repasándosela. Bajaste hasta la base, besándole toda la longitud, disfrutando de sus gemidos y de lo grande que era. Te encantaba deslizarla en tu boca, chupándola hasta que terminase en ti, poder sentir toda su calidez. Rodeando la punta entre tus labios bajaste un poco, volviendo a subir tras un tiempo. Pudiste notar cómo clavó su mirada en ti, deseando que te movieses más rápido y más fuerte. Sabiendo esto y como tú también lo deseabas, dejaste que se deslizase por completo dentro de tu boca, dejando una parte fuera y permitiendo a su punta llegar hasta el inicio de tu garganta, recibiéndole con un gemido que ahogaste en su miembro. Sentías aumentar la humedad de tu entrepierna al comenzar a mover tu boca con rapidez sobre su placer. El joven se quitó la americana entre gemidos, dejándola caer sobre el sofá en el que estaba. Soltó un jadeo al que tú respondiste aumentando el ritmo ligeramente, "Muy bien, así me gusta muñeca..." alcanzó a decir entre los gemidos que le provocabas. Hiciste vacío con tu boca, permitiéndo que los sentimientos que le hacías sentir aumentasen, gustándole más de lo que todo esto ya le estaba gustando. "No me importaría que me recibieses así todos los días" Murmuró tras un gemido. Sonreíste al escucharle, tus manos se apoyaron en sus piernas, separándoselas. Dejaste que saliese de tu boca con un "plic", suspirando tras esto. "Amo, me encanta como suena cuando como" Dijiste inocentemente. Podías mirarle a los ojos, estando de rodillas frente a él. El joven te suplicó con la mirada que continuases. Podías sentir sus ganas en el ambiente, reclinándote la sujetaste con su mano, acariciándosela y acercándola a tu boca. Dejaste que tus labios la rozasen, pudiendo tú sentir el calor que despedía. "Amo... ¿Continúo?" Susurraste inocentemente, a lo que él respondió asintiendo. Repasaste con la lengua otra vez la punta, bajando y subiendo, dejando por toda ella un camino de saliva. Subiste lentamente y dejaste que entrase a tu boca, contestando él a tu acción con un inocente gemido que te emocionó y te animó a continuar. Rodeándola con tus labios bajaste todo lo que pudiste, haciendo que casi te la metieses entera. Tras esto comenzaste a moverte con rapidez a lo largo de su longitud. Llevabas ya un rato cuando sentiste cómo él desplazaba su mano hasta tu nuca, sujetando así la coleta que te habías hecho, comenzando a guiar tus movimientos. Un gemido escapó de su boca, susurrando tu nombre. "Joder... Muñeca, lo haces tan bien...". Sentiste un escalofrío recorrer tu cuerpo, te ponían tanto esas palabras, que te llamase así. Su mano acarició y se enredó en tu pelo, empujando tu boca más abajo, haciendo que te entregases entera a él. Comenzó a tensar su cuerpo, empezando a tu nombre y tus movimientos más fuerte que antes, jadeando con cada milímetro que se metía en ti. De repente, con un último gemido, notaste algo llenar tu boca rápido, bajaste una última vez todo lo que pudiste, manteniendote ahí dejando que terminase de correrse. Sus gemidos llenaron la habitación, del mismo modo que él tu boca. Tragaste sin llegar a sacarla, moviendo lentamente tus labios y lengua sobre ella, provocándole un escalofrío. Terminó por sacártela de la boca, echándose hacia detrás. "Amo, sigo teniendo hambre..." le murmuraste casi como un gemido. Él aún jadeaba por el pensamiento de los movimientos que le acababas de hacer. Desabrochaste sus zapatos y le quitaste el pantalón con su ropa interior. Subiste al sofá, besándole los muslos, su miembro, su vientre y abdominales. Escalaste por su torso desabrochando uno a uno los botones de su camisa. Acabaste sentada a horcajadas encima de él, gracias a esto pudiste comenzar a mover tus caderas, haciendo rozar tu sexo contra el suyo. "Estas muy mojada y te has portado bien" comentó, respondiendo tú "Me gusta comérsela, amo". Rápidamente te dió la vuelta, tras lo que te hizo caer sobre el sofá cayendo sobre ti. Besando tu boca te desabrochó la parte de arriba de tu vestimenta, dejando a sus manos paso libre por tu pecho. Sus labios no se quedaron ahí, fueron bajando lentamente disfrutando cada centímetro de tu piel, haciendo que te tensases cada vez que te besaba. Llegó tras un tiempo a tu vientre, de donde bajó a tu sexo, haciendo que un gemido escapase de tu boca.Su mano izquierda sujetaba la falda del conjunto que vestías para que no cayese sobre él. Su mano derecha levantó tus piernas, tras lo que pasó a tu pecho, manteniendo tú las piernas en el aire, bajándolas al cabo de un tiempo y rodeándole con ellas. Recibiste con un gemido su boca, que visitaba esa parte de tu cuerpo, haciendo que pasasen por tu cuerpo escalofríos de placer. Tus manos acariciaron su pelo, justo como él había hecho contigo antes, guiándo cada uno de sus movimientos, todos los que su lengua dejaba por tu cuerpo. Dejaste escapar su nombre entre dos gemidos, seguidos de un "Oh... Amo..." lo hacía tan bien, la forma en la que te besaba, provocando tus sentidos y besando todos tus puntos sensibles. Lo atrajiste hacia ti, animándole a seguir con ese ritmo que llevaba y que tu acompañabas con un jadeo constante. Una de sus manos soltó tu pecho con el que estaba jugando, yendo a parar a tu vientre, deteniéndose a jugar en tu entrada. Los introdujo con una fuerza lujuriosa en ti, provocándote un gemido. Comenzó a moverlos justo en el punto exacto en el que tenía que moverlos. Tú al sentirlo tan bien, te mordiste el labio inferior, cerrando los ojos. Llevabas todo el día acumulando sensaciones, esas ganas que tenías y que querías liberarlas con él. Como una presa te ibas llenando lentamente de los sentimientos que sus labios y manos te dejaban, esperando a ser liberados. Volviste a susurrar su nombre. Apoyaste las manos en el sofá, levantando ligeramente tu cuerpo, como consecuencia él podía moverse mejor que antes, dándote así más placer que antes. Su mano izquierda comenzó a acariciar tu vientre, tras haber bajado de su pecho. Tú te tensaste con un gemido, le deseabas y deseabas que te hiciese terminar, y si seguía así iba a conseguirlo. Sabía hacerlo tan bien, con un gemido te estremeciste. El placer que sentías por momentos aumentaba rápidamente. Hasta que, sin poder evitarlo y como el joven ya había hecho, terminaste con un jadeo y gimiendo su nombre. Te besó una última vez y se separó de ti, sonriendo y sintiéndose orgulloso por ser la causa de tus gemidos y tu placer. Tú te quedaste jadeando encima del sofá, en la posición en que él te había dejado y gimiendo su nombre. El joven te tomó por la mano, llevándote a su cama, de donde quitó la ropa que allí habías dejado. Comenzasteis a besaros, pudiendo sentir dentro de vosotros el calor que os recorría, el calor que teníais dentro, sabiendo inconscientemente lo que el otro quería. Acabaste tumbada contra el colchón, cayendo él sobre ti, atrapándote. Besó tu tripa, subiendo lentamente por ella hasta llegar a tu pecho y de allí a tu cuello, el cual besó apasionadamente, como solía hacer, dejandote un escalofrío que recorrió tu cuello. Pasó a tus labios, explorando tu boca con su lengua. Se acostó a tu lado, de costado, y te hizo darle la espalda, pegando su pecho a tu espalda. Giraste la cabeza, apenas pudiendo llegar a continuar los besos que el joven te lanzaba. Levantaste la pierna izquierda, permitiendole que con gran placer te metiese tu miembro. Gemiste de placer al comenzar a moverse el joven. Sentías oleadas de placer recorrer tu cuerpo cuando entraba en ti con fuerza. Mantuviste tu pierna en alto, cogiendola él tras un rato y ayudándose de ella para aumentar el ritmo que llevabais. La forma en la que penetraba en ti, tan fuerte, tan dentro, rozando el punto exacto, hizo que apenas pudieses hablar, que los gemidos que salían de tu boca llenasen la habitación al juntarse con los suyos. Te pegó a él, sujetándote por el pecho. Tu, llevaste tu brazo izquierdo hasta su cintura, suplicándole, con su nombre, más y más. Volvisteis a besaros, tras lo que se separó y recorrió tu cuello con sus labios. Separó el pelo que caía por tu nuca, dejándole a él un hueco por el que su boca paseó. Un gemido llenó tu boca y escapó de ella, haciéndote casi gritar su nombre de placer, al mismo tiempo el joven dejó escapar el tuyo. "Oh... Me encanta hacerlo contigo, muñeca" Te susurró al oído entre las embestidas de sus caderas. Tú le respondiste con otro gemido que pretendía ser un "Y a mí, amo". Acabaste tras un tiempo tumbada en la cama, de espaldas a él, quedándote con las piernas separadas, permitiéndole que entrase con toda su longitud en ti. Apoyaste tus manos a los lados de tu cabeza, agarrando las sábanas con fuerza y sin parar de gemir. Su cuerpo quedó sobre el tuyo, apoyando sus manos en las tuyas, atrapándolas y evitando que las movieses. Movía sus caderas con fuerza, haciendo que con gran placer su miembro entrase en ti. Te ibas llenando de emociones que estimulaban tus deseos, querías más. Notaste como se tensaba cada vez que penetraba en ti, al igual que tú misma. Sabías que si ambos continuabais así no tardaríais en terminar, querías sentirle. Todavía llevabas puesto el conjunto, aunque ahora ya se encontraba arrugado por los vaivenes que ambos provocabais. Separó sus manos liberando así las tuyas, moviéndolas a tu cintura. Acabó levantándote la cadera, quedando sobre las rodillas, pero aún con tu rostro pegado al colchón y las manos arañando sin querer la almohada. Giraste la cabeza y le pudiste ver gimiendo, había cerrado los ojos y dejaba escapar entre sus labios casi cerrados gemidos y tu nombre. Sonreíste complacida, sintiendo lo poco que os quedaba a ambos. Su mano derecha se separó de tu cintura y repasó tu espalda con cuidado, acariciándote suavemente. Vuestras respiraciones se entrecortaban al mismo tiempo, ibais acompasados. Sus últimas embestidas aumentaron el ritmo, haciéndote terminar al mismo tiempo que el joven. Caíste sobre la arañada almohada, gimiendo su nombre, al igual que él sobre ti, dejando tú que te llenase entera. Gemiste al sentir como salía y algo en ti te pidió otra ronda, tus ganas no habían disminuido. Salió de ti con un gemido que llenó la sala, tumbándose cansado a tu lado, acariciando tu cabeza. Te subiste a horcajadas sobre él, desabrochando la cinta que rodeaba tu cintura de forma sensual y delicada. Podías escuchar como jadeaba aún, la forma en la que deseaba que terminases de desnudarte. Poco a poco llevaste tus manos hacia tu cuello, desabrochando la cinta que sujetaba el conjunto a tu cuello. Dejaste que cayera sobre su pecho, haciendo que quedases así completamente desnuda. El joven se incorporó con cuidado, besando tu pecho y subiendo hasta tu boca. Tus ganas no habían disminuido, tampoco las suyas. Retiró la tela que habías dejado caer encima suyo, lanzándola hacia la pared. Pudiste sentir sus ganas debajo de ti, también en la forma en la que sus manos acariciaban tu espalda. Bajó otra vez a tu pecho, dejando en tu cuello un camino de besos que te hicieron estremecer. Tus dedos se enredaron en su pelo, atrayéndole hacia ti. Le empujaste contra el cabecero de la cama, poniéndole una mano en el pecho. Una vez el joven quedó atrapado besaste con lujuria sus labios, bajando a su cuello. Apresaste sus manos contra la madera del cabecero, atándolas en su espalda tras un tiempo, con una de las esposas que él ya había utilizado contigo. Le provocaste un gemido al besarle el cuello, bajando a su pecho. Volviste a subir, besándole en los labios otra vez, sujetándosela con tu mano. Te sentaste a horcajadas sobre él, dejando que se deslizase dentro de ti con un gemido, tanto suyo como tuyo. Posaste tus manos en sus hombros, comenzando a moverte sobre él. Ahogaste un jadeo que iba a escapar de tu boca en la suya. Notaste cómo trató de liberar sus manos, queriendo tumbarte y hacerte gemir como nunca lo habías hecho. Sabías cuánto lo quería y te movías lento solo para picarle y hacerle sufrir. "Venga, yo me he portado bien contigo..." Te dijo tratando de besarte en los labios pero tú le esquivaste y le pusiste uno de tus dedos en sus labios callándole, "Tan solo quiero escucharte gemir, amo...". Te moviste más rápido, haciendo que sus gemidos aumentasen. Tus dedos recorrían su pecho, bajando y subiendo por él. Estabas sentada a horcajadas, con las piernas a los lados de sus caderas.Tus manos rodearon su cuello y le besastes en los labios, para después separarte y echarte hacia detrás, apoyando tus manos en sus piernas. Te mordiste el labio inferior al cambiar de posición, te encantaba. Él intentaba moverse, soltarse y hacer realidad sus pensamientos. Pero tus movimientos hicieron que poco a poco se fuese relajando y así disfrutando de lo que hacías. Le acariciaste el cuello y enredaste tus manos en su pelo, empujándosela contra tu pecho, haciendo que los besase y ahogase sus gemidos en ellos. Movías tus caderas con fuerza, gimiendo cada vez que entraba en ti. Tu nombre llenó la habitación en la forma en la que el joven te deseaba. Le tenías para ti y eso te encantaba. Continuabas manteniendo el rápido ritmo que llevabas, animándote su voz y su jadeante respiración. "¿Le gusta, amo?" Le preguntaste con una falsa timidez que hizo que sonriese. Él asintió con la cabeza puesto que al ir a responderte tan solo un jadeo pudo salir de su boca. Sonriendo le besaste, pegando tu cuerpo al suyo, sintiendo cómo el joven deseaba rozar con su piel cada centímetro de la tuya. Sentiste cómo se tensó debajo de ti. Sabiendo que terminaría si continuabas te levantaste, sacándola de ti. Sus gemidos no cesaron bruscamente sino poco a poco, "¿Por qué?" Te preguntó sorprendido por tu acción. "Amo, quiero terminar antes que tú" Le respondiste. Bajando de la cama abriste aquel cajón donde guardaba los secretos que quería utilizar contigo. Pudiste ver cómo admiraba tu cuerpo desnudo por el rabillo del ojos, así que abriste las piernas para mejorar sus vistas, haciendo que él te mirase con un deseo mayor. Tú, al igual que él todavía gemías cuando sacaste el juguete que buscabas. Era alargado, tan ancho como la suya y transparente. Sosteniéndolo entre las dos manos volviste a subir a la cama, colocándote sobre él y volviendo a acariciar su pecho. Pasaste tus labios por su cuello y subiste hasta su oído, donde susurraste "Amo... Escúchame terminar pensando en ti...". Tu amo tan solo te respondió con un gemido. Estando aún a horcajadas sobre el joven te pusiste de rodillas, poniendo tus piernas a cada lado de su cadera y abriendolas para recibir el objeto. Tu mano izquierda se apoyó en la pared, mientras que la derecha lo deslizaba con facilidad en tu interior, comenzando a moverlo con rapidez. El joven se incorporó todo lo que pudo, pudiendo así besar tu vientre y tus piernas. Le miraste a los ojos, con los tuyos semicerrados, pudiste ver en ellos el deseo de escucharte gemir y de verte terminar. Un gemido escapó de tu boca, que él no pudo callar con sus labios; esto hizo que se mordiese el labio inferior de las ganas que tenía. Tu mano izquierda se cerró en un puño, tras un jadeo que te provocó con sus besos. Volvió a intentar sacar sus manos de las esposas, pero no pudo y volvió a besarte en la tripa, bajando con sus labios por tu cuerpo. Sentías placenteramente todo lo que aquel objeto podía darte, susurraste su nombre mientras que dejabas que entrase entero. Arqueaste la espalda con un dulce grito de placer que terminó con tu nombre. Tu mano izquierda se movió de la pared, acariciando así su nuca. "Oh... Amo..." Susurraste con ganas. Sentías cómo tus movimientos te llenaban de sensaciones que conocías muy bien, no tardarías en terminar. Sus besos aumentaron el ritmo al igual que lo hizo tu mano derecha. Te arqueaste por segunda vez, tensando tu cuerpo sobre él. El clímax no tardó en llegar. Con un gemido que llenó la habitación terminaste. Sonriendo y sin sacarlo te tumbaste sobre él, jadeando su nombre y besándole en los labios y en su cuello. Te lo quitaste, dejándolo encima de la cama con un estremecimiento. Él te miró suplicante, quería terminar. "Ahora que me has escuchado, amo, te dejaré terminar..." Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al escucharte y al notar como tus dedos rodeaban su miembro comenzando a moverlo arriba y abajo. Un suave gemido salió de sus labios, le habías hecho esperar. Te tumbaste a su lado, permitiéndole ver todo tu cuerpo desnudo, tan cerca pero sin poder tocarlo. El joven apoyó la cabeza contra el cabecero y gimió tu nombre, al aumentar el ritmo de tus manos. Sin dejar de tocarle te fuiste moviendo lentamente, colocándote sobre sus piernas, frente a él. Tu mano derecha se mantuvo a lo largo de su longitud, dándole todo el placer que podías. Tu mano izquierda recorrió su pecho, acariciándole, mientras que tus labios besaban su cuello y callaban sus gemidos. Podías notar cómo se tensaba debajo de ti, deseando terminar, que le hicieses terminar. Te separaste de él manteniendo tu mano en su pecho, empujándole contra el cabecero. Sus gemidos aumentaron de ritmo y le impediste seguir besándote. Cerró lo ojos y con un jadeo murmuró tu nombre. "Oh... Me encantas princesa..." Consiguió susurrar. No le quedaba mucho y lo sabías. Juntaste tus manos rodeando su miembro, moviéndolas a la vez a lo largo de todo él. Su voz apagada por la situación llenaba la habitación con sus gemidos. Estos aumentaron de fuerza y ritmo al acercarle al final. Se mordió el labio, callando su voz. Tu mano izquierda se separó de su piel, como la derecha, "Quiero escucharle, amo...". Cuando volvió a gemir continuaste tocándole, más rápido que antes. "Yo... princesa...voy a...." Consiguió decir antes de terminar. Se tensó mientras que manchaba su vientre del líquido pegajoso. Sus jadeos ocultaron sus gemidos. Tú no paraste de mover tus manos durante un tiempo, yendo cada vez más lento, más pausado. Le desataste las manos, permitiéndole limpiarse entre gemidos. Tú le observaste con una sonrisa en tu cara.


End file.
